To gain information about the health of a person, various measurements of the person may be taken. Various biometric sensing devices may take the various measurements. The various biometric sensing devices may be dispersed and the measurements may be taken at discrete times.
The subject matter described in the present disclosure is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described in the present disclosure may be practiced. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described herein are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.